The War Stoppers
by NatalieAndTabitha
Summary: Time Travel doesn't wait for you   reveiws please!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Hi im Dawn Bleak Rosara Rememberance but everyone calls me Rose or Bleak Rose or Remember or just Rose"

she has long deep red hair with natural highlights, the color of a sunset when it turns red, which is glosy as a clear forest spring and a face as pale as a china doll before its shaddered. I have a kutana thats invisable until you just see the terrer on peoples scared feces. she doesnt spek a wholot but when she does, it sounds lik the legons of doomed souls wispering in angis before they fall all teh way 2 HELL (she has a bad childhood and bad parents that died and no friends bc noone understands her mostly). her eyes are different colors the left one is turqose like the ocean at night and the other is a clear emerald green. her cheek bones are crazy high and shes super smart like a genies spie of something like that. shes naturlly skinny and very fast, so much she blurs if she moves a little which is ok because she doesnt like people looking at her to much because shes so beautiful that they all want to be with her but shes a LONER (a kind of cool person who likes to be alone look it up stupid) shes really authinic bc noone,s like her atall in the hole world. she dresses kinda like wierd but in a way that works like a model not doing model stuff but nows how to look awesweet without even trying. like today she was woring a long vinage flowerish dress she got 2nd hand and a pare of purple combat bots (im not a hipser I SWAER but im not manestream atall so dont hate on people cooler then you just cuz your jel some people ccall me 1 but they dont now me)

my best friend (hi natalie!) is called Emilia Hope Everlight Smithson-June and people call her em or emilia or hope or june or something she always now when people talk to her cause shes magic she has wavyish golden hair thats like sunlight and is really pail and her eyes change color but normally their like dew colored vilets and has long delcate fingers and magic and really skiny ljike a willowy tree and can make me and her run throu TIME (cool huh) she has a really prety voice like weeding bells her parent both died when she has little but shes stil really sweet and nice all the tim. she dress like steampunk like the people in the 80 with shirt is white and long sleeve and rufly, and her coat is long of brown lether dark skinny jeans her nose look like a priness and is tiptilted youd lik her if you now her. when people tok to her they get all stareyed and loose there focus

her's something I bet you didnt now about us...were...WERWOLVS and we have super powers and have hearing and see and have ears and teeth. (are you toally suprise? dont lie you are the thing about great riters that we can suprise people sometimes when we want so give us good reveiws please and speed word)


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: hey so in case you didn't know this story is written by two people, natalie and tabitha. hey tabitha! 3 anyways i'm natalie and this is my chapter. we'll switch off. oh and jtlyk i'll try to spellcheck tabbi's entries, love you tabbi but... ;) )

so one day rose and i were sitting at her place, bored with nothing at all to do.

"so what do you want to do?" i questioned.

"i don't know. what do you want to do?" she shot back.

"maybe we could like go do something somewhere else." i said.

"like where?" she asked.

"you should ask like WHEN." i roared.

"what?" she asked.

"we could do some time traveling." i pushed the goggles back on my head (i'm totally into steampunk, and people in the early 1900s wore goggles and stuff, so that's what i where, look it up!)

rose flipped her red hair back behind her shoulders. "oh mi GAWD that sounds totally wicked!"

"i know, right? so what do you think?"

"let's go!" she yelled.

"ok!" and i closed my purple eyes and focused realy really hard and i reached over and took rose's hand. she was kind of scared, she knew that i had traveled thru time before but she'd never come along cuz she was usually to busy being alone or practicing her sword skills to come along, but now we were together and she could come! and then, i reached inside myself and found the magic inside and concentrated relly hard and then there was a loud whooosh and kind of a bang and then we found ourselves in...France! in the 1800s!


	3. Chapter 3

you guys are so mean, I guess you don't understand the story yet. its

called 'character driven' which means that the mane thing you read the

story for is the characters. emilia and rose are really really deep

your just so fast to judge them because you don't get it. alot of

really good books don't tell you every thing in the first chapter you

know. you just dont recogize good writing when you see it maybe your

just jealous. maybe you guys are to immature to be nice anyway if you apolgize I can bring you back too live less your lying then I won't.

chapter 3

now were in france! in the 1800!

I wasn't scared atall. sometimes emilia thinks I'm scared but I'm not but its ok because Were (get it) still best friends but seriously thought she's wrong. sometimes I travel through time by my self so I wasn't scared but I'm quite so when I don't say a hole lot she get it. (its a secret though so noone knows when I time travel to other places to practice my swording skills so if natalie doesnt know its ok but we've never been to france before)

made certain I had my katana with me because I don't forget it once (see were not on drugs because drugs make you dye and were not dead stupid my heart is still beating because I'm not on drugs and not is emilia) I open my glistening eyes with 2 colors in france in the 1800. I looked around, make sure to sweep my firey red hair out of my face where it was hanging like a sunset over an ocean you know.

"I senseth there is much pain and sufferingeth in this time!" emilia cheered, shaking her long blond tresses. she was talking like a french person would talk.

"_I know_." I whispered tragically, looking all around me. my black lace dress sweeps in the street and I look french. I spoke a lot of languages. they just come natural to me, like a gift from dark angels or something. "_there is a war here_."

JUST THEN this guy named marius came around the corner of the street he was standing on. he stopped in his tracks, like a bolt from the blue had hit him. he looked at me and emilia.

"my dear ladies!" he spake in a voice like a beautiful and dark thunder storm. he looked a little confused like someone had throw a train at him only we were the train and he was happy about it. "france in the 1800 need your help!_** THERE ARE VILLAINS IN THE STREET!"**_

"how...did you know it is us?" emilia chimes. she looked pretty confuse. "ve hath never be here before thist time!"

marius still looked in awe of our other beauty. "I have seen thou beforest!" he cried. "I rememberest thine beautiful faces! noone in history hast ever look like you too! thou as like angels, the chosen girls who only canst saveth france in the 1800!"

my mind lits up like an old lamp that runs on oil. emilia looks like shes thinking. she closes her violet eyes and speaks softly to herself. suddenly she looks terror. "nooooooooo!"

I know whats going on RIGHT away. "it is our olden enemies. euprasie the owl and nora and amz and scarlet crayen all of there horrible, ugly henches. we must kill them." I wept in sorow for the pain in my deep soul they cause. they are all lies.

so we went through the france and kill all the people that trie to hurt good. I kill them with my katana and they wish they had been nice. they regret what they done. "how can they really hate us?" I murmer as I delicately step back.

marius look happy. "france has many many problems. but at least they are gone. noone likes them because they were evil. but you hath saved us!"


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Look, you guys, I'm going to formally apologize here for what Tabbi said about killed you reviewers in universe. We really do appreciate you taking the time to review and help us with imporving our writing. She just has some anger management issues and all, so... sorry. We take it back. And once again i'll try to spellcheck her chapters a bit more. Thanks for reading!)

Marius turned to us suspiciously just noticing how weird it was that we had turned up from the middle of nowhere in the middle of a street in france in the 1800s.

"Hey," he said. "How'd you get here, my dear ladies?"

I turned to look at Rose who turned to look at me. We stared into each other's eyes knowing what each other was thinking even without talking. we'd been best friends for so long that it was just something we could do. i could from the way she furowed her brow that she was thinking about telling him that we'd traveled in time, just so that she could look cool; becasue sometimes she just liked to have attention from everyone she met. but i was more worried about telling him that we were time travelers, because he probably wouldn't believe us either he might think that we were witches or something, because there was witch hunts in the 1800s and all that and i didn't want to die. But at the same time i was also worried about lying to him (we'd just met him) and i didn't want him to think that we were intruthful. So i shook my head slightly telling Rose silently that I'd answer him.

"We just came out of that building." I said, my voice ringing in the air like chimes.

Marius raised an eyebrow quizzilly. "I see!"

Just then, a blond girl skipped around the corner from where we'd first seen Marius. She held Marius' hand protectively and scowled at us angrily.

"Who are thou?" she demanded snobbily.

"I'm Emilia Hope Everlight Smithson-June and this is Rose." I said. Rose scowled and she griped her katana titer in her hands. Sometimes she reacted violently even when the situation wasn't that bad which is terrible, but that's just what she does, she had a terrible past and there's nothing you can do to fix something like that. (A/N: Sorry, Tabbi!)

The girl frowned and said "Why are you trying to take my wonderful Marius away from me?"

"Nothing happened, Cosette we just met." Marius muttered sadly. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but I put a hand on her shoulder and shook my head. I didn't want to give this girl the wrong impression by chopping her arm off or something.

I shook my hair from my sultry purple eyes and tilted my head to the side, pinching my eyebrows together in a look that I knew would tell her what I was thinking but without words. "Is there a problem?" My fingers were already forming the spells necessary if we had to flee.

Cosette flounced away, because me and Rose are totally awesome, it's not our fault that we're beautiful, and you know we're not perfect and all that, but sometimes girls get jealous anyway, and there's nothing we can do about that. It just happens. Marius shrugged.

"Do you want to walk through the park with me?" he asked shyliy. My heart started to pound in my chest. He was so gorgeous!

JUST THEN there was an esplosion!


End file.
